Scarlet Weather Rhapsody OST
全人類ノ天楽録 東方緋想天 Original Sound Track - Celestial Music Record of All Humankind - Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Original Sound Track Duración: 49:18 (Disco Original) 56:26 (Arrangement) Ilustración: alphes Mastering: oiko (N-tone) Modelo: 魚弱 Violín: JUN Guitarra Eléctrica: Naoji Violonchelo: 荒井英理也 N° de Catalogo: TFM-003 Tracks Disco Original *01. (03:52) ** Sky of Scarlet Perception ** Composición: ** Violín: JUN *02. (02:06) ** Usual Days ** Composición: ** Violín: JUN *03. (03:10) ** The Ground's Color is Yellow ** Composición: ** Violín: JUN *04. (02:05) ** Argue for and Against ** Composición: ** Violín: JUN *05. (02:06) ** Beautiful Nature Sight ** Composición: ** Violín: JUN *06. (03:17) ** Fragrant Plants ** Composición: *07. (03:18) ** Dancing Water Spray ** Composición: ** Violín: JUN *08. (02:02) ** Swing a Fish to Drive Away Flies ** Composición: *09. (02:02) ** Drunk as I like ** Composición: *10. (03:17) ** Ridiculous Game ** Composición: *11. (01:46) ** Free and Easy ** Composición: *12. (02:06) ** Skies Beyond the Clouds ** Composición: *13. Legendary Fish (05:36) ** Crimson in the Black Sea ~ Legendary Fish ** Composición: ZUN *14. (02:22) ** Flawless Clothing of the Celstials ** Composición: *15. Wonderful Heaven (04:06) ** Catastrophe in Bhava-agra ~ Wonderful Heaven ** Composición: ZUN *16. (02:05) ** Bhava-agra as Seen Through a Child's Mind ** Composición: ZUN *17. (02:36) ** Darkening Dusk ** Composición: *18. (01:26) ** Oriental Sky or Scarlet Perception ** Composición: ** Violín: JUN Arrangements *01. (01:53) ** Sky of Scarlet Perception ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: ** Fuente: 東方緋想天　～ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody *02. (02:57) ** Mystical Oriental Love Consultaion ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: ** Fuente: 東方夢時空　～ Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream *03. Casket of Star (02:52) ** Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: Casket of Star ** Fuente: 東方封魔録　～ Story of Eastern Wonderland *04. (03:22) ** Flowering Night ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: ** Fuente: 東方花映塚　～ Phantasmagoria of Flower View *05. (03:27) ** The Doll Maker of Bucuresti ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *06. Till When？ (02:57) ** Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When? '' ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: Till When？ ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *07. ' ' ''(03:11) ** Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: ** Fuente: 東方紅魔郷　～ the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *08. Border of Life (02:55) ** Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossoms of Sumizome ~ Border of Life ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: Border of Life ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *09. (03:14) ** Septette for the Dead Princess ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: ** Fuente: 東方紅魔郷　～ the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *10. (03:02) ** Night Falls ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: ** Fuente: 東方萃夢想　～ Immaterial and Missing Power *11. (03:26) ** Broken Moon ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: ** Fuente: 東方萃夢想　～ Immaterial and Missing Power *12. Invisible Full Moon (03:06) ** Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: Invisible Full Moon ** Fuente: 東方永夜抄　～ Imperishable Night *13. (04:06) ** Wind God Girl ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: ** Fuente: 東方文花帖　～ Shoot the Bullet *14. Riverside View (02:55) ** Higan Retour ~ Riverside View ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: Riverside View ** Fuente: 東方花映塚　～ Phantasmagoria of Flower View *15. Legendary Fish (04:10) ** Crimson in the Black Sea ~ Legendary Fish ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: Legendary Fish ** Fuente: 東方緋想天　～ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody *16. Wonderful Heaven (05:06) ** Catastrophe in Bhava-agra ~ Wonderful Heaven ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: Wonderful Heaven ** Fuente: 東方緋想天　～ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody *17. (03:47) ** Oriental Sky of Scarlet Perception ** Arrangement: ** Titulo Original: ** Fuente: 東方緋想天　～ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Navegación Categoría:Mundo Real Categoría:CD's Oficiales Categoría:Team Shanghai Alice Categoría:Tasogare Frontier